until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Fisher
Jordan William Fisher (born April 24, 1994) is an American actor, singer, and dancer, best known for his roles as Seacat in the 2013 Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie and its 2015 sequel, Teen Beach 2 and Jacob in the ABC Family American TV series The Secret Life of the American Teenager. He voiced and motion captured the role of Matt in the game Until Dawn. Early Life Jordan was born and raised in Birmingham, Alabama. Birmingham is also where he began his career with a professional musical theater company where he performed for 7 years. He had the opportunity to work with many Broadway stars and perform many lead roles. Besides working as an actor, he had many opportunities to choreograph shows, teach dance and acting, assistant direct, and many behind the scenes activities. Fisher was diagnosed with nerve damage and had a paralyzed right arm. He also started teaching himself dance and has since trained with many renowned choreographers. At two years old, he began taking gymnastics. By the time he was 10, he had won many gold medals in the South Eastern Region Men’s Gymnastics. While he was working as a gymnast, he started teaching himself to dance. Career 'Television' Fisher's first television role was as a guest star on a 2009 episode of iCarly ''on Nickelodeon. His first major part was as Grace Bowman's half-brother Jacob on seasons 4 and 5 of ABC Family's ''The Secret Life of the American Teenager. He portrayed the recurring character Holden Dippledorf on Liv and Maddie on the Disney Channel starting in 2015, and has also appeared in The Thundermans and'' Teen Wolf''. He played the surfer gang leader Seacat in the cable TV movies Teen Beach Movie (2013) and Teen Beach 2 (2015). On'' Grease: Live'', a live performance of Grease televised on Fox, Fisher starred as Doody, opposite Carly Rae Jepsen as his girlfriend Frenchy. He sings a rendition of "Those Magic Changes", that was widely praised as a highlight of the show. 'Music' In 2014, Fisher released three pop-soul songs on Radio Disney: "By Your Side", "Never Dance Alone" and "What I Got". In 2015, he signed a record deal with Hollywood Records. On February 1, 2016, he released "Counterfeit", his first track for the label. Fisher's first single, "All About Us", was released on April 15, 2016, and produced by Warren "Oak" Felder of the production duo Pop & Oak. The song's music video, directed by TK McKamy, premiered on Vibe.com on May 11, 2016. For the week of June 13, 2016, "All About Us" ranked as the second-most added song on pop radio stations. It is the first track on Fisher's self-titled EP, which was released on August 19, 2016. He has referred to the EP's sound as pop-soul-R&B, influenced by '80s soul music. In 2015, Fisher joined Disney Channel Circle of Stars for a cover of the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" from the film Frozen. For his role on Liv and Maddie, he sang both a duet and ballad version of the song "True Love", which appeared on the show's soundtrack in 2015. He contributed two tracks, "Fallin' For Ya" and "Wanna Be With You", along with vocals on three others, to the Teen Beach 2 soundtrack, released in 2015. On March 13, 2016, he sang the national anthem before the NASCAR Good Sam 500 stock car race at the Phoenix International Raceway in Avondale, Arizona. He is also featured on Track #2 on Olivia Holt's self-titled debut EP, "Thin Air". Fisher plays six instruments: piano, guitar, bass, harmonica, French horn and drums. Filmography Television Video Games Gallery JordanCast.png|Jordan Fisher as seen in Meet The Cast. JordanStage.png|Jordan Fisher seen behind the scenes, in From Stage to Screen. External Links * Jordan Fisher at the Internet Movie Database * Jordan Fisher on Twitter * Jordan Fisher on Facebook * Jordan Fisher on Instagram Category:Actors